1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vector graphics systems, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for generating renderings of three-dimensional arrows.
2. Description of Related Art
Arrows are used in 3D Computer Aided Design (CAD) systems and vector graphics systems to indicate connection points for objects, directionality of flow, connection methods for devices, and other uses.
Typically, two-dimensional representations of arrows are ambiguous. For example, an arrow that points thirty degrees out of the screen looks identical to an arrow that points thirty degrees into the screen. Because of this ambiguity, users must determine for themselves whether the arrow is pointing into or out of the screen, as well as how sharply the arrow is pointing into or out of the screen. Further, the display of the typical arrow is not aesthetically pleasing to the user. This ambiguity leaves the user unsure as to the correctness of the drawing, and therefore, unsure as to the correctness of the drawn part.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to generate an arrow that indicates to the user a more specific direction. There is also a need in the art for an arrow that will indicate whether the arrow is pointing into or out of the screen. There is also a need in the art for an arrow that indicates how sharply the arrow is pointing into or out of the screen. There is also a need in the art to be able to quickly generate an arrow that indicates specific directions.